Little Shop Of Drabbles
by MrsInfinity
Summary: A collection of random drabbles. Various Pairings and Ratings
1. chapter 1

A/N: Hi lovelys!!! I decided to finally grab all my random dribble drabbles and put them all in one place. Many of these will be the ones Ive posted on tumblr and in response to various facebook groups prompt or pairing challenges. Most of these are under 400 words and will be very tiny scenes. But I am proud none the less!!!

Pairing:Draco and Hermione

Rating: T

"Malfoy! It's been hour's now, we are clearly lost!" The frazzled witch exclaimed, whilst fighting back the urge to pummel her partner to death.

"Look Granger, It's not my fault you can't follow directions!" Draco retorted, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Excuse me?! I follow direction perfectly fine! As for my nitwit of a partner," Hermione shoved a finger hard into Dracos chest and continued, "Who writes them down in a manner befitting a toddler, there in lies the issue at hand!"

Draco rubbed at the place where she had poked him and winced, "Bloody hell woman, keep those harpee talons go yourself next time." She narrowed her eyes at him and preceded to poke him a few more times-while also giving him a verbal lashing.

"You moronic,"*poke* egotistical, *poke* *selfish, *loathsome,... He tried to swat her away but failed miserably, instead he choose to grab her by the shoulders and do the only thing that ever shut the insufferable beauty up. Capturing her lips in his, he swallowed down the arsehole she was trying to yell out, as it escaped her mouth.

"That isnt always gonna work you know." She breathed out softly a few minutes later, as he released her from his embrace.

"As long as its me attempting it, it will always work." He smirked. "Now let me see what I wrote down, maybe you're reading it wrong."

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded piece of parchment, "A little light please."

Draco leaned over and held up his wand, its tip illuminated and casting a soft glow over them. "See," she pointed at one of the sections of the parchment, "this street doesnt even exist! There is no alley here!"

He failed to hold back the hearty laughter as he realized her mistake.

"Love, its upside down." He plucked it from her hands and flipped it around.

"Oh and that's funny is it? Well guess what else is awfully comical. You and your hand, for the unforeseeable future."


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Written for "The fairest of the rare" facebook groups five sentence roulette

Pairing: Oliver Wood/Ludo Bagman

Rating M

Oliver propped his broom against the wall of the hotel room, carefully placing it just so-assuring it didnt fall onto the dust addled floor, it had been a gift from his father after signing his puddlmere contract and he was rather fond of keeping it in pristine condition.

His companion for the evening, and the man currently fumbling with his trousers and attempting to kick them loose, was certainly not who he was expecting to tumble into bed with-and oliver wasn't of the mind to begin complaining, not when the man in question was such a beautiful and well-muscled specimen.

Ludo Bagman, the best professional beater the glorious game of Quidditch had ever seen, was also incredibly talented with his mouth, a talent oliver was taking full advantage of as he fisted handfuls of the sandy-blonds hair in a futile attempt to keep the famous beaters head in place, groaning loudly at the feel of wet tongue swirling around the head of his cock before it was fully engulfed once more by the eager man before him.

When Ludo first came into the pub that night, riding high off a large gambling win, he hadn't imagined he would've finally got a chance at the young man he had been lusting after for the last decade-sure he had his fair share of players over the years, all of them practically presenting themselves on a silver platter for thier Quidditch hero-but Oliver Wood had been the one that he wanted, needed-and now Oliver was the one he was allowing to bury themselves within and fuck him for all hes worth.

"Merlin," Oliver breathed out, collapsing against Ludos body when their appetite for each other had been sated, both having lost all energy and making no attempt to disconnect from the other,"Ive not had a shag like that in a long time. No--scratch that ever, and I assure you this will be happening again, and fucking often." Ludo wanted to agree aloud but found he couldn't quite get his mouth to form the words, instead he flipped over beneath Oliver and captured his lips in a soul-seering kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Written for "The fairest of the rare" facebook groups five sentence roulette

Pairing: Luna Lovegood/The Bloody Baron

Rated T

She knew he had been handsome in life, before the bloodstained clothes and guilty chains he bore everyday in his death-but she hadnt expected the sheer magnitude of his beauty.

Luna placed her hand against the painting's canvas, tracing the portraits details with her delicate fingers, eager to finally meet the man who had written the beautiful words she had found tucked away beneath the floors of her bed in Ravenclaw Tower.

Holding her breath, she placed the tip of her wand to the canvas and whispered the spell she had found the night before-her eyes widening in wonder as the magic took hold and the entire painting began vibrating violently within its frame.

When the vibrations dissipated a faint golden glow began to emanate from the painting and she tentatively reached towards it, laughing joyously as her hand passed through with no resistance-far to excited to wait any longer, Luna propelled the rest of herself through the frame, landing gracefully on the otherside.

The painting's occupant was startled by the fair haired maiden who seeminly appeared from thin air, it was a fleeting emotion for when her eyes met his, and her face had been illuminated by the candlelight, his breath caught in his chest-never had he encountered such beauty, not even Helena had stolen the very words from his mouth at the mere sight of her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Written for "The fairest of the rare" facebook groups rare roulette

Pairing: Fluer/Tonks

Rating M

Just a little taste, that was all she had been after. She needed the fire that the woman was offering up so freely. She desperately needed to feel alive again. It was exhausting, always being seen as the proper one, the prim one.

Bill was always so gentle with her; afaird he was going to break her, as if she were delicate china. To be looked at and admired, never to be touched.

She needed more.

She needed to break.

Tonks smiled against her lips and dipped a hand between Fluer's legs.

She was never afraid to touch her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Prompt was Sirius and Regelus meet again in the afterlife

No pairing

Rating T

It had taken him ten years to achieve, but Sirius had finally done it. He had travelled all over the afterlife searching, and the fruits of his labor were finally ripe for the picking.

A huge smile on his face and a spring in his step, Sirius approached the young man that was currently laid beneath a large willow tree. The thin branches swaying with the cool evenings breeze. The tree was settled along the bank of a cerulean coloured lake, the water shimmering beneath the soft moonlight. The sky above him peppered with millions of stars. Far brighter then any Sirius had every seen. Their name-sake constellations glowed the brightest of them all.

His brother had always been a sap for the romantic scenery. Figures he would conjure up a bloody cover of a romance novel to spend an eternity in.

"Oi! Reg, this place is a little...um...It sure is pretty." He shouted, and Regulus jumped up immediately at the intrusion, startled and clearly confused as to who was visiting.

"Don't you recognize your own brother?"He prodded, finally making it to where Regulus was cautiously waiting.

"Sirius?"Regelus breathed out slowly, unable to hide his shock.

"The one and only."He grinned.

"You got older... and uglier..."

"And you died over some tacky jewelry."


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing: Scorpius/Albus

Rating T

"So that's it then, is it? You're ending this? You're that scared of what your father will think?" Scorpius demanded, while fisting his hands through his hair and letting out a heavy sigh. He wasn't naive, he had known it was coming. Had been somewhat prepared even. It still hurt though. The intuition had done nothing to dull the pain.

"Please Al , please don't do this!" He begged, reaching out his hand for Albus's.

"No!" Albus cried, tearing his hand out of the way. "Just let me go, Scorpius, please…, I don't want to see you anymore."

Scorpius struggled to choke back the emotions, as his touch was so violently rejected, and tried desperately to find his voice.

"What, we can't even be friends?" He challenged, though it was barely above a whisper, "You can't bare my touch anymore?" Scorpius tried to catch Albus's eyes, but the young man looked down at his feet in avoidance of the Malfoy heirs intense gaze.

"No," Albus spoke softly, "I can't be friends with you."

"No," He looked up, finally able to brave looking at the man he was severing from his existence, "I can't bare your touch,...not when I still want to kiss you like I do."


	7. Chapter 7

No Pairing

Rated M

Draco didn't sleep anymore.

It had been four months since the title murderer had been bestowed upon him.

And now he couldn't sleep.

He would lay his head upon his pillow, let his heavy lids begin to close and hope that her face wouldn't haunt him. That this time, it would be the night he could drift into the void, let blissful silence overtake him.

The Great War was over after all: His family had been cleared of all charges, Hogwarts had been rebuilt, the golden trio had been paraded around the entire wizarding world as heroes. There was no longer a madman and his sadistic cronies roaming his home. The manor had even been given a complete makeover, his mother's attempt of cleansing the darkness that seemed to have clung to every surface of the Malfoy's estate. Surely now that the foul fragments of their past had been washed cleaned he could manage some rest?

It would seem not, instead the minute his eyelids fluttered shut; The event's of that day would flash before him in vivid detail. He would hear with great clarity, the anguished screams of the witch who had been brought in by his aunt Bella for questioning- presented to him as though she was this grand gift to be unwrapped- as he was forced to torture the already severely battered woman.

All the while Bellatrix hovered behind him, barking out instructions, demanding of him the use of spells that would be the most effective. When the minutes bled into hours and Draco heeded no results. When no secrets were drawn from the prisoner's lips, his aunt grabbed the woman up by the throat and threw her to the floor at his feet. The petite witch curled up atop his shoes, and Draco had to force himself to remain still, afraid if he were to even breath he would bolt from the room. He didn't fancy the punishment that action would bring upon him.

"Do it Draco, show the dark lord you are worthy." Bellatrix purred, picking the woman up and holding her frail frame steady, clearly enjoying the events that had unfolded.

Draco let the killing curse slip from his tongue, attempting to look away as the green light rushed forth from his wand and bathed the prisoner in it's wrath, but found he was paralyzed. The fear and guilt refusing to let his body relax enough for him to even squeeze his eyes shut.

The bloodied mess that had once resembled a young woman, crumbled to the floor at his feet, her face frozen in a silent scream and he had to fight back the bile that was rising in his throat.

"Yes Draco! The Dark Lord will be quite pleased with how you're coming along."

Bellatrix kicked the broken woman's corpse to the side and lead him out of the dungeons, and through the vast hallways of the manor, boasting about her nephews first kill. Draco managed to duck into his room as they passed it, claiming the need of a shower to wash off the witches filth. He scrubbed himself for hours, his skin rubbed raw in his attempt to cleanse the blood, and the very deed itself, from his body.

That same night Potter and his crew had been brought to the manor, and something inside of him snapped. He couldn't do it anymore, he needed it all to stop. The event's after denying the chosen one's existence were a blur. The memories were filled with the soul-wrenching cries that had escaped from Granger when his Aunt had been torturing her, the act of him giving his wand to Potter in their scuffle, and broken remnants of the dark lords rage that had rained down upon his family in the afters. The echo's of his mother's screams as Fenrir…

Draco didn't sleep anymore.


	8. chapter 8

A/N: Prompt-Harry potter Human 1940

Pairing: Harry/Hermione (sort of)

Rating M

"No Mr. Potter, I have no inclination as to the whereabouts of my husband nor do I care. The minute he started sleeping with every skirt in town, I earned the right not to give a damn as to whether or not he is breathing."

"Mrs. Malfoy please, don't presume me a fool. I think we both know you cared enough about him to throw his mistress Miss Greengrass down the stairs of the opera house last month."

"I did no such thing, she simply tripped over her over-sized feet and I happened to be beside her at the time. Purely coincidence, I assure you."

"And Miss Weasley?"

"She should've had her brakes checked, one can never be too careful when buying used."

"Miss Chang?"

"Poor thing, I heard someone sent some rather revealing pictures of her during some…intimate moments, to every newspaper in the city!"

"And Miss Parkinson? I am assuming you also have no clues to offer up as to why her estate burned to the ground last week while you were visiting with her sister?"

"Sorry, detective, not an inkling."


	9. Chapter 9

No pairing

Rated T

"Bellatrix No!"

But it was to late and Narcissa's pleas fell on deaf ears. With a mighty leap and her arms stretched wide, Bella flew from the cliff's edge. The wind whipping her long wild hair and stinging her tear stained face. She felt the earth shift around her as she plunged closer and closer to the churning waters below,and for a moment everything was silent.

For one glorious moment she wasn't her father's daughter, she wasn't Lestrange's soon to be wife, she wasn't anything at all. In that moment, mere seconds from being consumed by the murky oceans angry embrace, she was for the first and last time truly free.

She was just Bella.

And even in her darkest hours, when sanity had all but forgotten her, she would cling to the way it had felt to finally jump.


End file.
